This invention pertains to an epoxy useful, for example, as a coating for aircraft carrier decks.
It is important that many surfaces are made of a non-skid coating. For instance, it is desirable that the deck of an aircraft carrier be made of a non-skid surface. It is also desirable that such surfaces be durable. This is particularly true for the portion of the deck where the aircraft take off and land, which is exposed to severe wear. Currently, the aircraft decks are made using solvent-based epoxy coatings, which are applied so as to form ridges.
The present inventors have recognized, however, that there exists a need for a more durable coating, and a coating made without solvents. The present inventors have also recognized that a coating lacking volatile solvents would be desirable so as to avoid use of solvents that can be hazardous, and which must be evaporated off to provide the final coating.